Forgiveness
by RetardedMe
Summary: Being the only fairy that couldn't grow a pair of wings, Naruto was locked up in the tallest tower in the fairyland Konoha. But what this voice that kept comforting him? Bit of angsty and SasuNaru. One shot.


**0o0… Forgiveness …0o0**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto and the eternal flame does…

**Warnings**: Angsty one shot, like the usual Momentum, so not much to warn. Same, if you squint, you can see Sasu/Naru…Also some romance.

**Song**: Heaven – Ayumi Hamasaki: Ratings: 4 stars. Emotional Song ne…

**Authoress Notes**: Once again, another fanfic inspired from Ayumi Hamasaki. Thanks to all who reviewed in **Momentum**! I wasn't expecting them, so the replies are immediate.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

First One-Shot: Believe

Long, long time ago, there was once a fairyland called Konoha. Everyone there had wings once they had reached the age limit and had taken the flying test.

But there was one lone child that was locked up in the tallest tower of Konoha. He had big blue eyes and shiny golden hair. Uzumaki Naruto was his name, and he was shunned from other fairies.

When young, every fairy that was borned had wings drawn behind their back to ensure that it will grow once of age. But Naruto's didn't. He was 14 already, but his wings did not grow.

_Saikuni kimi ga hohoende  
maasugo Ni sashida shita monowa  
tada amarinikirie sugite  
kerae keritsu_

How he yearned to fly above the sky, reach out to the other fairies and talk to them, but he couldn't. There was no opening in the tower, only the big hole high above him was the way out.

And he must fly before he can get out of the tower filled with rose. Naruto was alone, and he felt lonely. There was no one to talk to, play with, or even see.

The other fairies kept bothering him about it. They kept teasing him, and Naruto was in tears. Wasn't he a fairy too?

But there is one voice that echoes from the top, and it will always comfort Naruto.

The voice always comforts him, telling him that he will grow his wings soon. And Naruto did, but deep inside him resided a little voice that disagreed.

_Watashi tachi wa sagashi ate  
toki Ni jibun meushi Nate  
yagati mitsuki aata no Nara  
duona kitsumasuga mate itemo  
onmuoe tuyobo igai  
hoka niwa nai_

Years passed by, and Naruto soon lost the will to talk. On Christmas Eve at Konohagakure, the voice returned again.

"Today is when each of the fairies will have their wish fulfilled. I am sure yours will too…Because today is Christmas. There is snow all around here."

Naruto clung to each and every word of the sentence. So today was Christmas. But the blonde boy did not have the small hope in him to grow wings anymore.

He was 18 this year, and the snow fell into the Rose Tower. Naruto stood up, the roses up to his waist. Who says that Christmas will grant him anything? 18 years of Christmas had passed…but the voice was still there.

Suddenly, a golden seed dropped from the window above and onto the roses. Naruto's blue eyes landed on it.

Naruto reached out a trembling hand towards the seed and touched it. Something that was kept hidden in him, something was restless in him began to explode. His back seemed to be caressed by something…and Naruto just closed his eyes while holding the small seed.

Snow fell into the tower and blue glowing feathers surrounded him. His back seemed to be opening up for something, but the pain did not matter to him.

_Kimi ga tabi daata anu sora Ni  
yasashi ku watashi u terasu hoshi ga  
hikata_

The voice was still there, and Naruto heard every single thing of it. "Stay strong, and believe in yourself…"

Naruto opened his blue eyes and saw something silky prodding out from his back and the roses fluttered around him like a whirlwind. Something was asking him to control the silky thing behind him, and Naruto tried to move his back muscles.

The silky thing moved, and he couldn't touch the floor. Naruto tried again, his white flowing robes spreading out beneath him and he flew up.

Reaching up for the hole, Naruto lifted himself up it, and saw one fairy. That fairy had dark black hair and coal eyes. Those thin lips curved at him before opening.

"Congratulations. You are a real fairy now."

Naruto looked behind him and saw the silky thing, which were his wings. They were painted in every color possible, and were spread out like a flower blooming. The fairies that used to mock him now stared in awe at him.

The blonde had the biggest and the most magnificent wings in him that will only bloom in full 18 at Christmas, made from the purest snow, the softest flower petal and the biggest hearts.

The black haired boy reached out to him, and Naruto hugged him with tears of joy in his eyes. The comforting voice came back and it whispered out, "Believe that you can fly and you will…"

_Soba niete  
ai suru hito  
toki o koite  
katachi o kaete  
futari mada menu  
mirai ga kokoni_

Naruto's voice cracked out, and he sobbed into the boy's shoulder, "Sasuke…"

The head fairy, Tsunade, flew up with her wings and bowed down to Naruto. The blonde boy gasped in surprise when the head crown was bestowed to him, and Tsunade only smiled at him. "Congratulations, brat. The destined one to be the rightful king of Konohagakure."

The fairy villagers smiled at him and cheered, and Naruto looked at Sasuke before hugging him.

Was this the wish he had unknowingly placed upon himself? The magical spell that only no one can say, which is love.

_Toki o koite  
katachi o kaete  
futari mada menu  
mirai ga kokoni_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Authoress Notes**: Ok, I admit that this one-shot suck. But please review if you want too. Thanks to all who had read **Momentum**, my other Ayumi inspired fanfic one-shot. I was also surprised that I could type it out. I was like crying when I saw the video and suddenly had the inspiration to type it out...Dunno

**Replies Given**:

Reviewer: Yeah, I know. But I wanted to rate it M for safety reasons. I wasn't too much of myself back then. (: Thanks for your appreciation! It gives me power!

kate.loves.her.beloved: Well, I did cry too, so you are not the only one! I don't know why I suddenly got an inspiration for that, but thanks! It made me soo…happy! (:


End file.
